We Gotta Get Out Of This Place
by chxndelier
Summary: "No, please don't tell her," I pleaded, grabbing onto Alison's hand. "I wasn't going to," The now slightly irritated blonde let out quietly. "That's your job."
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time I saw her. Her hair was perfectly cascading down her shoulders, her eyes were lit up like fresh, hot chocolate, and she had on these amazing jeans that fit her so well. You can basically see all of her waist curves(if that's an actual thing.).

She was freaking stunning, simply flawless, honest to god perfection. But why I am sitting here telling you about her, right when I should be chasing my dream girl, you might ask. Well, I have a perfectly good reason and it all started just nine months ago, when we first met. Our first conversation was kind of awkward, but I managed.

"So you said, Spencer was your name?" She flashed me a breathtaking smile and I swear I almost lost my footing. "Am I right?" She asked again, now giggling at how my mouth unconsciously opened and closed.

"Hastings." I said in a dry, high tone. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I cleared my throat, ready to try this again. "Spencer Hastings, yes. Spencer is my name." I smiled, nervousness still taking over my body.

It was obvious what she was doing to me, and it was obvious she knew what she was doing to me because of the way her face twisted into a soft smirk. She took a few steps closer to me, the smirk never leaving her beautiful face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows crinkling in small confusion, but the sinister smirk never left her face. It was like we were playing a game and she already knew all the rules.

I shrugged my shoulders, unable to speak but only because of the fear that I didn't want to say anything stupid like _oh no, you're just making me nervous with your sexiness. _My head fell onto the now clear aisle of the Rosewood Grocery Mart. Seems like people want to see me suffer.

"Nice meeting you, Spencer."

The smirk she had plastered onto her face had now turned into a small smile, showing only the first eight teeth(four top, four bottom.) that I couldn't help but smile at. I watched as the girl turned her back towards me and started to turn the aisle.

Somehow, I had regained my voice and movement back enough to yell for the gorgeous girl to stop. My feet were like ninety miles an hour, running toward her. I opened my mouth to mutter out a question that made my cheeks flush once again.

"I didn't get your name."

It wasn't a question, but close enough. At least I asked her.

"Catherine Fields."

She turned her body once again to walk away, but was once again stopped by my voice, shocking both her and myself. I shut my eyes tightly as the words spilled from my mouth. "You should give me your number."

Catherine's eyebrows rose. She chuckled lightly before replying with a, "You didn't look like the shy type." It was more suggestive than conclusive of her to say, but I somehow regained all of my Hastings confidence(if it were such a thing. . .) and decided to really talk to her.

"You just took me by surprise, that's all." I laughed nervously, hoping that she wasn't looking right through me kind of like she was doing earlier. "You came flying around that corner."

"Yeah," Catherine smiled shyly, her cheeks lightening a little. "Sorry about that. I could have apologized earlier, but your friend jumped down my throat before I could." I laughed, obviously embarrassed.

I nodded, totally agreeing with what she said."I. . Her name is Alison. . . and she's not my friend. She's my step sister."

"Oh," Her eyebrows rose in surprise and a hint of a smile appeared on her face. "I. . . I just thought. . ."

"Sometimes I wonder too. . . ." After a few seconds, a soft laugh escaped her mouth and she extended her hand. My eye brows creased in confusion, but it was quickly replaced with realization when I noticed what she was doing.

Catherine needed my phone.

I snaked my phone out of the pocket of my dress and handed it to her, she soon did the same, getting her phone out of her amazing fitting, ripped jeans(well only ripped on one side,but was still ripped.) and placed it in my hand.

Tapping numbers into her phone, I couldn't help but realize her cover screen. My heart rate quickly sped up at the sight of her smile. It seemed like she was in her room. She had been wearing a Danby beanie and a pair of sunglasses.

"Did you find it?" Catherine asked.

"That's what she said." A soft, high pitched voice said from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face my step sister, Alison DiLaurentis to see a soft smirk spread across her face.

"Alison, this is Catherine." I muttered, turning towards Catherine again, but when I turned, her and her beautiful smile had vanished.

"Wow she moves fast." Alison stated, a chuckle escaping her lips afterwards. "I didn't even get to say sorry."

"Why did you have to scare her away?" I whined and let my head fall. "She never got my number and. . .crap! Her phone." I yelled, gripping her phone tightly in my hand.

I ran in the direction Catherine had left and searched for her, but she was gone. I searched the next aisle and there was no Catherine, and the next, and the next, and still no Catherine.

"You forgot your phone," A voice said from behind me, making my heart jump out of my chest. I quickly turned my head to see a smiling Catherine.

"You forgot _your _phone," I breathed out, holding her phone out to her. We quickly switched devices and I started again, "Why. . . why did you leave so fast? I wanted to introduce you to my sister."

Catherine cleared her throat, "I already know her."

"Yes," Alison's voice came out of nowhere. "She does."

"You people have got to stop doing that." I said, clutching my chest.

I looked over at Alison whom had a satisfied smirk on her face. Her eyes tossed back and forth between Catherine and I, basically putting one and one together(as far as I know the feelings are only one sided.). "Spence, we should go to the checkout, I'm pretty sure I have everything I need to make family dinner." Her smirk never left her face, in fact; I'm pretty sure it grew wider. "Would you like to join us, _Catherine_?"

My head snapped towards Alison, eyes wider than ever.

"I don't know. . . I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't. . ."

I scoffed. "What parents?"

"Spencer!" Alison scolded, giving me her best glare. I only shrugged my shoulders. The blonde took a deep breath and made eye contact with Catherine. "Our parents are," She cleared her throat, her cheeks reddening. "On temporary leave, so you're good. We wouldn't mind the company." She smiled weakly, eyeing me, daring me to say something, anything that would disagree with her statement.

I took a deep breath and raised my hands in defeat. "Well, if that's the case, how about we make it a friend dinner?" I suggested, a devious smile appearing afterwards. "I'm sure Hanna and Aria wouldn't like to be left out of our little plans."

Catherine traded looks between Alison and I and by the look on her face, she seemed to give in, "Great. Text me the details." She replied quickly and turned to leave, walking down the aisle.

My eyes fell on her. "I guess you're wondering where I know her from. . ." She rolled her eyes and pushed the basket that was filled with food to the checkout counter. "The Danby college visit I went to?" I only nodded. "She was there. And her name isn't Catherine, that's her middle name."

"How do you know this after a weekend college visit?"

"We had a thing." Alison muttered. My eyes bulged out of my head. She rolled her eyes. "Just a short make out session, is all. We didn't actually have sex or anything."

"Oh my. . ." I managed to let out before Alison turned and started putting the groceries on the check out counter. "I think she's pretty."

"I don't blame you." Alison chuckled, but her face quickly fell as she realized the serious look on my face. "Look Spence, I won't be mad if you, like try to hit on her or anything. Hell, I won't even get mad if you guys turn into a thing. What her and I had was just a one time thing. I like boys." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "If I'm kissing a girl again, it's just practice for the real thing with a guy."

I managed to crack a small smile. "You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"I'm your sister so, looks like you are stuck with me. . .forever and ever and ever. . ."

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "I get it, just please don't say another ever." She licked my hand and I snatched it away from her mouth. "That's disgusting, Ali." I laughed, wiping my hand on my jeans.

"Love you, sis."

"I love you too, sis." I replied with a wide smile. "Now pay for the food so we can go make dinner. . or just you make dinner."

"Aye aye, captain." Alison giggled.

**A Few Hours Later.**

"Catherine just texted me. She's running a little late, but she'll be here any minute." I told Alison who now had her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. A sigh released her mouth before she said,

"Okay um, what about Hanna and Aria?" She replied, completely worn out. She untied her cooking apron and waited for me to respond. "Are they still coming?"

I smiled brightly. "Three. . . Two. . . One." And just like that, the door bell rang and Alison shook her head at me.

"You and your dorkiness."

"I just know my friends," I defended, walking to the door and opening it. "That doesn't make me a dork."

"Best friends," Aria added, defensively. "We're your best friends."

"Yeah," Hanna laughed. "Now where's the mystery girl at, Spence? I can't wait to meet her."

"Don't embarrass me," I whined. Alison scoffed.

"Please. You'll embarrass yourself before anyone else does." She laughed and high fived Hanna.

"Did I tell you how much I love you, Ali?" Hanna laughed, now wrapping her shoulder around my sister. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes. "But Spencer I love you more."

Before I could say anything, the door bell rang. My heart instantly stopped and I couldn't move my legs. Alison gave me a look and went to answer the door instead.

Aria placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Relax, it'll be fine. I'm pretty sure Ali meant it when she said she was over her."

I whispered back, "That's not what I'm nervous about. It's _her _in general."

"Awe," Hanna smiled. "Spencer's in love."

I shushed her. Catherine soon walked into the kitchen with a weak smile on her face. Alison wasn't too far behind, whom had an aggravated look on hers. "Hi Spencer," Catherine greeted me and glanced over at other people. "And the other two girls whom I don't know the name of."

Hanna and Aria chuckled and Hanna extended her hand. "I'm Hanna and this is Aria. We're Spencer's friends."

Aria extended her hand and Catherine shook it. "I'm," Catherine cleared her throat and looked at Alison whom still had the same expression on her face. She cleared her throat before answering with a, "I'm Emily," She made eye contact with me. "But I prefer Catherine."

"We'll call you Em," Hanna suggested. "It's short for Emily."

"We know," Ali, Aria, Emily(Catherine), and I all said in unison.

"Let's eat." Ali smiled. "The food is getting cold and I spent my whole life trying to make it without any help."

"Over exaggerating much?" I asked with a chuckle. We all made out way towards the table and sat down.

Alison sat in between Hanna and Aria on one side of the table and Emily and I sat side by side on the other.

"So Emily, what do you do for a living?" Hanna asked with a smile on her face. "You look like you can be an athletic person. Do you play any sports?"

Emily's eyes lit up when Hanna said something about sports, "Uh, yeah, actually I'm the swim captain for my school in Philadelphia."

"You look like a swimmer." Aria admitted, "You totally have the body. Isn't that right, Spence?"

My heart hammered into my chest as my head snapped towards Aria, who had a devilish smirk on her face. I heard a giggle escape Hanna and Alison's mouth.

My mouth absent-mindedly opened and shut before I regain the ability to speak. My shoulders shrugged. "Uh yeah. . yeah. . I guess." I stuttered.

I looked around the table, anywhere, as long as I was avoiding contact with Emily. I can't let myself get so attached to someone I know so little about. It's like I can't function with her there or anywhere. For the past few hours, she's all that's been on my mind, even though she did lie about her name."I'm. . . not hungry anymore." I whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. I quickly stood up from the table. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." And without another word, I walked up the flight of stairs but was stopped by the sweet sound of Emily's melodic voice.

"Spencer," She called out. "I need to ask you something." She stood up from her seat, properly excusing herself and telling the girls she would be back. She followed me upstairs and into my room.

I closed the door, making sure to lock it behind me. "Why did you lie?" The words spilled out of my mouth before I even had the chance to turn around.

"Because I didn't want her remembering who I was, but apparently she remembers." Emily laughed awkwardly but it was simply replaced with a frown when she realized I wasn't laughing. She then released a sigh,

"I'm sure your sister told us about her and I's history. . ."

"Yeah, she did and I wouldn't like to hear it again, so you don't have to explain yourself."

"But you know your sister loves to write books with her own little fairytale ending."

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Alison is a really good liar." Emily said, obviously not intimidated by the fact that I just raised my voice.

"Oh and you know this just from a weekend at a college visit?" I asked, my eyes narrowing with every word I said.

"Lie number one." She laughed coldly. "It wasn't just a weekend at a college visit. Her and I saw each other afterwards. We used to meet up in Philadelphia where I go to school."

Oh, that's why she would always leave early on a Saturday and didn't come back until Sunday morning. I buried my face into the palm of my hands. "You're not going to make me turn on my sister."

"What does it matter to you, anyway?" Emily asked, venom filling her voice. "Why am I even explaining myself to you? We've only met today and plus, Alison never mentioned, not even once, that she had a sister."

I gave her an incredulous look. "I can't believe I actually had a crush on you." I laughed weakly. "I think your food is getting cold and Alison, Hanna, and Aria are expecting some company, so you should leave."

Emily left my room without another word or glance. She totally had me fooled. She was perfect for Alison, totally my sister's type.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO, KIMBERLY HERE. THIS IS ANOTHER STORY TO FILL THE S&amp;F WRITER'S BLOCK I HAVE SO ENJOY. HAHAH OH AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO GUYS! IT'S YOUR GIRL, KIMBERLY! HAHA I KNOW I'M LAME, BUT HI ANYWAY. I MAKE NO PROMISES, BUT I WILL PROBABLY HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'THE BIG REVEAL'(THE TWOSHOT I MADE WITH HOW I WOULD LIKE A TO BE REVEALED. YEAH, THAT ONE.) UP BY FEBRUARY FIRST. NO PROMISES THOUGH! ANYWAY, I KIND OF WANT TO TELL YOU THE REAL REASON WHY I PUT S&F ON HIATUS. I MEAN, YEAH, I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK BUT I'M CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH THE CRUSH PHASE. YOU KNOW, WITH YOUR FIRST CRUSH AND EVERYTHING. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON WRITING AND SCHOOL, BUT MY CRUSH KEEPS POPPING INTO MY HEAD. EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THEY ALREADY ARE DATING SOMEONE. I DON'T WANT TO SEEM LIKE A HOMEWRECKER OR ANYTHING, BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS PERSON AND YEAH. THE STRUGGLE.**

**P.S. HUGE HUGE HUGE SHOUTOUT TO MY ONLY REVIEWER ON MY LAST CHAPTER. SOME OF YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW HER, BUT IF YOU DON'T YOU SHOULD GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES. THEY ARE THE BEST AND I'M NOT JOKING. THEIR NAME IS **_**SNOWYSPEMILY **_**AND I HAVE TO SAY, IF YOU ARE READING THIS; THANK YOU SO MUCH. HONESTLY WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW, I SCREAMED. IT WAS SUCH AN HONOR TO HAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! SOMEONE WHOSE STORIES THAT I LOVE AND ADORE, REVIEW ON MY STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH. (OH AND BY THE WAY, I DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOU TO MY FRIENDS. WHAAAT. NO. I- OKAY. SORTA, BUT ANYWAY.) BYE!**

**Emison Flashback.**

"Be careful," Spencer warned. "Be back before Sunday night. I don't like being home alone for a long time."

I scoffed. "Spence, I'm your sister. Don't you think I know that already? We've slept in the same bed ever since mom and dad left." I watched as her face transformed into anger and I immediately regretted bringing our parents up. "I'm sorry," I sighed.

She shook her head. "No it's fine. I just. . . I just don't know how many times I'm going to have to correct you. They _abandoned_ us Ali, they are never coming back."

A small smile crept onto my face and her eyebrows furrowed, "What?" She asked, curiosity taking over her voice. I only shook my head and grabbed my keys. I made my way towards the front door, but was immediately stopped by my sister's hand wrapping around my wrist and pulling me back. "What Alison? Tell me."

"Nothing," I started, "It's just funny how you're still so mad at them. . . why? I'm not angry anymore, honestly. I really don't care that they chose Jason and Melissa over us, their _real _children, it's their loss." I paused to look into Spencer's eyes. "They left the most smartest, funniest, and admiring kids in the world. Let's prove to them we _can _live without them."

Spencer's face rose into a small smile. "I love you, so much." Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly and I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't laugh at me, you jerk."

"I'm sorry," I said in between laughter. "You're such a crybaby, I can't help it." I walked out of the door and Spencer followed. "Oh and if I meet anybody on the way, I'll be sure to mention that I have a sister who is single." Spencer pursed her lips together, trying to hold in her laughter. I stepped into my sister's car and looked up to her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I hate you, you know that?" She chuckled, slowly backing away from the car. "Take care of my baby, she's the only nice thing I have right now."

I nodded and pulled out of the driveway, "See you Sunday. Hey, so you won't be alone, I'll call Paige and-"

"Hell no. I'll just call Aria and Hanna, movie night and stuff."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "You don't like your cousin?"

"No. . . it's not that, Paige is just annoying. She talks too much and I don't need anyone to talk to, I just need someone to hang out with."

I shook my head at my sister and smiled. "Bye Spencer,"

She waved slowly and playful pout formed on her face. "Bye Blondie."

**A Few Hours Later.**

I had finally reached the college and my first thought was to take a picture. I pulled out my phone and quickly took a picture. The university was huge, but there weren't that many kids, which was even better. I made my way down the walk way and my eyes fell onto another pair of eyes, almost like the person was watching me. But once I caught them staring, they pretended to look elsewhere.

The figure then started to walking towards me, her mouth twisting into a small smile. I looked around elsewhere, feeling uncomfortable at the moment. The person was now in front of me. "Hi," they spoke, their voice lighter than ever. Well, it was light, but almost seductive. The person had perfect teeth and her hair flowed gently down her back. "I'm Emily, but I prefer Catherine." She extended her hand, waiting for me to shake her hand.

I shook the brunette's hand and smiled, "Alison DiLaurentis."

She looked down at our hands and stared at them for a while. "Your hands are really soft," she said, hazily almost like she didn't know what she were saying. A small laugh escaped my lips,

"What?"

She snatched her hand out of mine and her head fell. "I'm sorry," she let out apologetically, "Sometimes I'm not in control of what's coming out of my mouth. My mind says it then it just spills out of my mouth."

I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side with a smile. In my softest, sweetest, and flirtiest voice ever. "You think my hands are soft?" I chuckled, grabbing her hand again. "Well, yours aren't too bad either, Emily."

She cleared her throat. "Who knew we could be so honest with each other in the first few minutes of meeting?" Emily asked, but I just shrugged. "Oh and by the way, call me Catherine, I like that name better."

I shook my head and couldn't help but ask.

"Why?"

She looked over at me and her eyebrows furrowed, then straightened back out. "Your face is very clear."

I scoffed, "Your mind talking for you, again?"

"Nah," she laughed. "This is just me, being honest. . . and trying to change the subject of my name." I couldn't help but laugh softly at her. "But I don't think you're going to let that go, are you?"

I shook my head, "Not a chance."

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and began to speak, "Catherine is my middle name, someone very special gave it to me." She paused, with a smirk on her face. "And I'm stopping there. I'm not telling you anymore information."

"Well," I crossed my arms over my chest and looked into the evening sky. "I think it's cute that you're replacing your middle with your first name because of someone special." I turned my head to look at her again, her cheeks were beet red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, um are you from around here?" Emily asked, now turning to walk down the rest of the walkway. I followed closely behind her and nodded my head,

"Sorta," I smiled. "Is Rosewood close enough to be considered 'around here'?" I teased, creating the smile that formed on Emily's mouth.

"Not _that _close compared to New Jersey, but close yeah, I guess."

I finally caught up with Emily's walked speed and paced myself. I opened my mouth to ask the next question, but was interrupted by the sound of Emily's mouth. "Are you hungry?" She asked, "I would love to show you around the place." The brunette suggested.

My eyebrows rose in shock, "You're not shy, are you?"

Her head fell shyly and her cheeks transformed once again, "I learned to stop being shy when I came out of the closet." She admitted. "So. . .? What do you say? Get some food with a lesbian?"

I hmmed. "It depends,"

"On what?" She smiled lightly, okay. She was adorable.

"Don't ever call yourself a lesbian again," I replied. "I don't like labels."

Emily held her hand out to me and I gladly took it, then Emily had said, "Deal."

**A few minutes later.**

Instead of going to an actual restaurant for dinner, Emily decided that it would be nicer for us to go back on Danby campus and eat. It was, and I'm not going to lie, she was really funny and I loved the jealous(I assume.) glares all the girls were giving me. Let's be real, I loved the attention, period. I smiled as Emily rambled about how her father and mother had forced her to join an anti-gay group called 'Tree Tops' and even scheduled her an appointment with one of the group's "kiss asses", as Emily would call them.

"They threatened me," She laughed, causing me to raise my eyebrow, now wanting her to continue. "They said if I I didn't go to the meetings or participate how they asked me to, they would send me off to Iowa with my Aunt Helene and her yanky doodle dandy kids." Emily finished with her best southern accent.

I shook my head, laughing like crazy. "Your parents are hilarious,"

Emily scoffed. "Please," she scolded, her face twisting into one of those nasty looks, kind of like the ones my sister, Spencer gets when we're talking about me hooking up with our AP English teacher, Ezra Fitz. . not like I did or anything. "You wouldn't think that when you've spent eighteen years with them in the same house." She then bit the last piece of her burger and swallowed it in one gulp. "They don't even like me wearing t-shirts."

"Too much skin?" I asked playfully, my voice now switching gears. "Well, I know people who would love to see you in a T-shirt." I watched as Emily ducked her head, but not quick to where I couldn't see how red her cheeks had gotten. A small smirk pierced through my lips and I couldn't help but to giggle at how cute she was being.

"What's funny?" Emily asked, her head still ducked. "You shouldn't do stuff like that. . ." she mumbled well enough for me to hear.

"Stuff like what?"

"Flirt with me," She replied, her head now rising back up to connect her eyes with mine. She cleared her throat. "I'm like a ticking time bomb, and I don't know when I'll blow." She smiled weakly. "Just a warning so don't flirt unless you really mean it."

I chuckled softly with a nod. "Are you gonna eat that?" The brunette sitting across from me asked, referring to my half eaten burger and a full bowl of fries. I shrugged and pushed the plate with my burger over to her.

"I'm eating my fries, you can have the burger."

"Thanks," I said, taking a huge of my burger. When she finished the food that was in her mouth, she asked a question that made my heart drop. "What are your parents like?"

I felt my heart break in my chest. Knowing that I've been without my parents for over a year now, what was I supposed to say? The only choice I had was to lie. "My parents are hard workers, I barely see them and when I do, it's only because I actually go to where they work to talk to them. . . or get my allowance." I chuckled, and Emily's eyebrows raised.

"Wow," she laughed, finishing up the burger she had in her hand. "My parents stopped giving me allowances in the 9th grade, which was when I really needed them."

"I was joking, Emily." I admitted with a small smile. "My parents never gave us allowances."

My parents never gave us anything. Spencer and I always had to make our own money while Melissa and Jason got what they wanted. Let's face it; our parents didn't want us farreal, that's why they adopted Jason and Melissa, the older and "maturer"(as my parents would put it.) kids. I will always not understand what it was that we did so wrong to be treated the way we did, to be abandoned the way we were, to be unloved the way we were.

"Are you okay?" Emily's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Oh uh, yeah. I'm alright. I was just. . . thinking about something." I said in my most nonchalant voice. I put my elbows on the table and leaned against my hands. "Isn't Danby like an athletic college? You don't seem like an athlete."

Emily placed her hand over her chest and gasped in a shocked, but playful way. "I play sports. . . sometimes I watch."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Please enlighten me on what _types _of sports you play." I smirked softly at her and she let out a small giggle.

**Three Weeks Later.**

Ever since that college visit and meeting Emily Fields, the two of us had become inseparable. I had been driving to Philadelphia every weekend to see her, we would text like most of the day, and sometimes(when Spencer was asleep.) we would spend a lot of time talking on the phone at night, which would not be good for the next morning.

Speaking of Emily, as if on cue, my phone buzzed and I retrieved it from my pocket. Today was Friday, which means Emily Fun Day. A smile over came my face as I read over the text from her.

_**It's Friday, which means I choose what we do today. And today, we are playing video games. I know you hate them, but I really need to beat this mission I've been stuck on for a week. Mom says hi.**_

_**-Emily xox**_

I rolled my eyes at the last part of her text. Emily Fields, believe it or not, was a huge video game nerd. It's basically what we do every Sunday, even though I've begged her a million times to do something else. She also has this weird obsession with zombies and classical movies. . . or both into one. I quickly typed a reply,

_**Ugh fine, at least I won't see them twice in one weekend. I have fun with Theft Auto.**_

_**-Ali :)**_

_**It's GRAND Theft Auto, you loser.**_

_**-Em xx**_

_**Whatever geek. See you in a few hours.**_

_**-Ali cox**_

"What are you smiling about?" Spencer asked, walking into the house covered in sweat and only a sports bra and tights on.

"You know," I smiled, turning towards her and shoving my phone in my back pocket. "You look really hot like that, you should totally go run by Ezra's house, he has a thing for younger girls, well, students to be. . ."

"Okay, first of all," Spencer interrupted, her face twisting into her signature scowl, "Ew. And second of all, I like girls. . . preferably my age with a nice sense of humor."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving,"

"I know," Spencer laughed. "Ali, I don't know if you've noticed but you leave every weekend and you don't come back until Sunday." My sister crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes narrowed. "Is there something you're not telling me? Have you met someone? Is he smart? Are you secretly meeting with Ezra?"

"I've never hooked up with him, gosh." I chuckled, grabbing Spencer's keys and walking towards the door. "It's just college stuff, preparation."

"I got accepted into _Princeton_ and I never have this much college prep. . . or stuff." She said, not buying a single excuse I had. I rolled my eyes and walked outside.

"You need to get in the shower,"

"Why?" Spencer flashed a confused, lop sided smile.

"Because I want to hug you, but I can't because you're all sweaty." I scowled. Spencer's face twisted into an evil smile and she slowly walked over to me. I backed away with each step forward she had took. "Spence, don't you dare. . ." Too late, she had already wrapped her sweaty, lanky arms around my body. "Eww," I scolded, trying to push her away. "This is fucking gross."

"It's just sweat," The brunette said, playfully. "My sweat is your sweat."

"Not entirely."

"We have the same father."

"And different mothers, so therefore my sweat is not _your _sweat," I laughed, finally getting Spencer to let go. "Mine is cleaner."

"I don't think anyone's sweat is clean, Ali."

I rolled my eyes and got into the car. "Whatever, I'm already running late. I'll see you later, sister."

"Bye," Spencer put on her best pouty faced and back away from the car. "Drive safely."

"Watch TV safely." I laughed, pulling out of the driveway and away from the house. It broke my heart every time I pulled out of the driveway, leaving my sister.

Spencer was always so sweet to me, even though when we first saw each other, I treated her like shit. It just took one body slam(literally, she bodyslammed me.) to the ground to make me understand she wasn't a puppet nor dog. She was the best sister anyone could ever ask for. Spencer is perfect.

**An Hour Later.**

I listened as Mr and Mrs Fields were telling me the story of how he proposed to her, apparently, it was in Paris, France. My mom never told me stories like this, which was why I listened to every little detail.

"And get this," Mr Fields added, and I raised my eyebrows urging him to continue. "I even used _Google Translate _to propose to her in French." He chuckled, "It didn't go so well,"

"Yeah," Pam interrupted. "It was terrible, but I said yes anyway." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband. I glanced over at Emily to see her half asleep and slumped onto the couch.

"Emmy, how many times do I have to tell you to never fall asleep on guests?" He laughed, resting his hand on his daughter's knee. "Wake up,"

"Alison's not a guest," Emily mumbled, still half asleep. "She's been here many times. I'm pretty sure she's okay with it."

"That's what you get for playing _Grand _Theft Auto all day." I smirked, nudging her in the stomach. She let out a small groan and stood up from the couch.

"Let's go," She muttered, grabbing my hand and dragging me into her room. She shut the door, locking it afterwards. She then pulled me towards her by my waist and our lips crashed together.

I smiled into the kiss, cupping both of her cheeks with my hands. Emily's grip around my waist tightened as she pulled our bodies closer together. My hands fell from her cheeks, down to her chest, squeezing her breasts with both hands. She released a moan, before pulling away with a smile.

Emily and I not only had been meeting up for those three weeks, but we had also been _hooking _up. . . that's it, nothing else. No sex. . . even though we had gotten pretty close on occasions, I had pulled away before anything got _too _aggressive. That's why I couldn't tell Spencer where I was going. _Oh I'm just going to hook up with this _girl _I met at that college meet, even though I'm straight. _Wouldn't be a good response, which is why I'm glad Spencer isn't that type of sister that forces you to say something you're not comfortable with saying yet.

"I saw my ex the other day," Emily whispered, her eyes falling to the floor. "She wanted to have tea."

"And what did you tell her?" I teased, grabbing her hand and playing with her fingers. "You know I would be fine with it, right? I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything." I smiled, observing her facial expressions. A saddened expression poured onto her face and my eyes brows furrowed, "Woah, what just happened? You okay?"

"Oh. . I just. . I. ." she stuttered. "I thought we _were _a thing, which is why I told her no. I told her I was with someone already."

"Oh Em," I chuckled. "You have the wrong idea, I like boys."

Her eyes met mine and they slightly crinkled. "Then why are you kissing me?" She asked and honestly, that was a really good question. _Why am I hooking up with her? _

"I don't. . know." Really bad response. My eyes shut tightly, immediately regretting my answer. Spencer's words rang in my ear.

_Three words a person doesn't wanna hear is 'I don't know', especially a boyfriend slash girlfriend, for me._

"Oh so you were playing me?" Emily asked, her voice filled with hurt.

"Emily, no. ."

"Leave," The brunette demanded, her nostrils flaring. "Now."

"Em." I said, in a pleading tone. "I didn't mean to say that. . ."

"Leave." She said more sternly and this time, without saying a word, I walked slowly out of her room, downstairs where Wayne and Pam Fields were still sitting on the living room couch,

"Leaving already?" Pam asked.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly. "I just remembered that there's something I need to do," I lied, walking towards the door. "I'll see you next Friday, Mr and Mrs Fields." Another lie.

"Okay," Wayne smiled. "Bye Alison."

I waved goodbye to Wayne and Pam once more and got into my sister's car, pulling out of the driveway, without looking back. I had a feeling that, that would be my last time seeing Emily, until I ran into her at the grocery store. She still looked the same and it seemed like Spence was _really _interested. Let's just hope Spencer and Emily, or shall I say _Catherine_, work out. . but you guys already know what they say about hope. . it breeds eternal misery.


	3. Chapter 3

_"How could she have been so stupid not to tell me?" _

_"I knew. . ."_

_"And you didn't tell me?" _

**Three Months Before.**

After dinner, Ali and the others had decided to watch a movie(mainly talk.) and I still remained to stay in my room. I didn't want to see Emily nor Alison right now. How could Ali not tell Emily about me(I talk about Alison to _my _friends all the time.) and why did she lie about hooking up with Emily(it's not like I would have cared back then.)? Well, that one's easy.

Because she's Ali.

Emily _was _right about one thing. Alison was a really good liar, but she never lied to me. She told me everything, at least, I thought she did. After all this, I don't know what to believe. It was easy dealing with the fact that she already knew Emily, but the fact that they hooked up(multiple times.), is a really big deal, especially since I think I have a crush on her.

Who wouldn't have a crush on her?

Emily is freaking perfect. _Everything about her was freaking perfect. _

There was a faint knock on the door and I looked towards it, now remembering that I was in my room. The door creaked as it opened slowly, and my heart stopped as Emily's head peeked in my room. A smile appeared on her face and she said, "Alison gave me permission to come up and talk to you."

I scoffed. "You don't need permission to talk to me, Emily." And with the roll of my eyes, I continued. "And you can come in."

Emily pulled the rest of her body inside my room and closed the door. She then made her way over to me and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I exploded on you. I'm just. . . so confused and I don't like getting confused."

"I understand."

"You do?" Emily said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"No," I paused with a smile, "Not really. I just wanted you to stop apologizing." Then my smile soon turned into a soft laugh, then back to a smile as I watched Emily's face light up with her _perfect _smile. I sighed as Emily's fingered rest beside mine. We were both now sitting side by side on my bed.

"I wonder how our hands would look together," I whispered, my eyes immediately shutting as I realized what I had just said. "I'm sorry," I whispered again, "Sometimes I don't control what's coming out of my mouth."

"I completely understand," Emily chuckled, "I had that same problem when I first met your sister." I could hear her breath hitch in her throat and a few seconds after, I could feel the shockwave of disappointment that overcame my body.

My head fell and I cleared my throat, deciding to _pretend _like I didn't hear that. "So, uh what school are you at now?" I asked, gaining the confidence to look her dead in her _perfect, _coffee filledeyes.

"Terrace Heights High School in Philly." (**A/N: Not a real high school. . . I think.**) She smiled. "Graduating in four months," Emily squealed in excitement and I couldn't help but giggle. Emily's cheeks lit up. "Sorry. . . what college did you apply to?"

My eyebrows rose and I sighed deeply. "I got _accepted _in Princeton. Ali and I decided to be close to each other. I originally wanted to go to UPenn, but Princeton is good too. . .I want my sister to be happy." I was now staring at my painted door, but my view was soon replaced with Emily's face again; her _perfect _face.

"Wow, I wish I was smart enough to get into Princeton or UPenn," Emily replied, her voice low and rusty.

"But you got into _Danby_." I exclaimed. "You don't need to be a know-it-all like me because then you'll be adding thirty new personality traits."

"Oh yeah?" Emily smirked softly. "Like what?"

"Uh," I tapped my index finger on my chin and stared at the ceiling, then all of a sudden. . . lightbulb! "Brattiness, bitchiness, cockiness, you'll become a slight bit OCD. . ."

"I have all, but one of those personality traits." Emily interrupted me, her voice at a whisper. I turn my head towards her to see her already staring at me. It wasn't a creeper out stare, but it was more of an amazed stare. "I'm not a brat." She added with a chuckle, "I haven't seen the bratty Spencer yet."

"Well maybe because you've only known me for a day," I paused, my eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, so you've seen my need to be clean?" I asked, with a smile and watched as Emily took a good look at my room with a lopsided grin spread across her face.

"Have you seen your room?" Emily asked, rhetorically and stood from my bed. She then started walking around the room, but paused at the bookshelves of books. "_The Outsiders_? Oh my god!" She practically screamed. "I love this book!"

A smirk spread across my face. "Look at the last page."

I watched Emily's facial expression as she flipped to the back of the book. Her mouth gaped and she looked between the book and myself. "How the hell did you get this?"

_This _as in the author's autograph. I chuckled. "When I found out that she was coming to my town, I couldn't turn down the opportunity to go see her and get her to sign my book. I even got a picture." I bragged, standing up from the bed and walking over to my dresser, pulling out the picture of me and S. E. Hinton herself. Emily snatched the picture from my hands in excitement and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are a total rock star, Spencer Hastings!"

My heart skipped a beat. "You remembered my full name?" Emily smiled,

"Yep," She beamed, her eyes returning to the picture. "You look really pretty in this picture, and so does she."

The heat rose to my cheeks and I decided not to say anything, I just stood there in amazement at the _beautiful_ girl in front of me. "And you look really pretty right now." I said, my head falling. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

Emily chuckled. "I'll excuse you this time, but next time I'll be looking for something more _true._" She rolled her eyes. "Everybody calls me pretty and I just don't get what they're looking at."

I laughed. "Emily, are you kidding me?" I asked, incredulously. "This time I understand what words are coming out of my mouth; you're fucking beautiful, okay? And whoever made you think that you're not, they are major idiots." I walked towards Emily, letting my mind do all the work. My hands fell onto both sides of her face. "You're beautiful and I will tell you that every day until you actually believe me. You are beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, _all of the above._"

Emily's eyes shut and just as I was about to move my hands, she placed her hands on top of mine. Her eyes opened and connected with mine. "Thank you," she smiled softly and I only nodded. "I don't see your brattiness yet." She explained.

"Just watch." My hands slid from her face, but she still hadn't let them out of her grip. She took my hands in hers, and intertwined them. My heart beat quickened as I stared down at them.

"They really do look good together," Emily smiled, looking shyly at me. "Don't you agree?"

"Uh. . . I. . ." I stuttered. "Maybe?"

"Maybe?" Emily teased, squeezing them tighter.

"Yes."

The door opened slowly and Emily and I quickly pulled away from each other. Alison's body came into full view as she stepped into the room. "Oh hey," She smiled weakly. "Uh Hanna and Aria wanted to sleepover, I just wanted to see if it was okay with you, Spence?"

I shrugged, nervous scraping over my body. "Well, uh, duh Ali." I smiled nervously, avoiding eye contact with my blonde sister. Ali only nodded and sighed once more before leaving out my room and shutting the door, leaving Emily and I alone again.

"I should probably get going," Emily said, her voice at a whisper, but not really at a whisper.

I nodded, "Okay, see you later, Em."

She opened her arms for me to hug and I did, with a goofy grin plastered onto my face. "Goodnight." I laughed.

"Goodnight Spence,"

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO SURPRISE, SHORT UPDATE OVER HERE! I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE FOR Y'ALL BECAUSE HELLO! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU TO THE TWO REVIEWERS ON MY CHAPTER ONE! YOU ROCK A MILLION TIMES! THANK YOU SO MUCH. LOVE YOU! MWAH MWAH! :*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's Kimberly. And here's another update! I hope you like it! Thanks to the one reviewer that actually made this chapter happen! Thanks to the guest, I now will not be discouraged by the lack of reviews (not meaning that I don't want any because I do.) and I will not let it stop me from doing something I love. . . and that is write! And spemily. **

**P. S. Did you guys watch PLL 5x18?! It was really good. For those of you who haven't, you have to go watch it now. The episode is focusing mainly on Mike, Talia and Emily, Johnny and Spencer, and wait for it, wait for it. HOLBROOK! That's right, he's back! And super creepy. Lol anyway,**

**Enjoy ladies and gentlemen.**

_"Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" I yelled, walking into my house and locking the door. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled once more, first walking into the kitchen then into my parents room(not without knocking of course because . . . ew. I remember when I was eight. . .). Didn't see them. I sighed depressingly and walked into my own room. _

_They could have at least left a note for me. But I understand they love to spend time together before my dad leaves for one of his missions. . . especially their last night together for a long time(I go to bed early that night. . .ew.). _

_But whatever, I can't think about my parents' behind-closed-doors life. I can't think about anything right now, but Spencer Hastings and her sister Alison DiLaurentis. I should have seen that one coming. . . well not really. I mean they act alike, sometimes, but they look totally different. Alison's hair was blonde, Spencer was a brunette. Alison had ocean blue eyes, Spencer had chocolate brown eyes. _

_Spencer was a reader(maybe a writer.), Alison was a TV person(she once told me she wanted to be a journalist.). And me. . . I don't know, I really don't know what my career choice may be. Probably a teacher. Preferably in Social Studies (it's what I'm perfecting in highschool.)._

_Snapping me out of my thoughts, my door creaked open. My eyebrows furrowed and my heart beat became ten times faster. Butterflies swirled through every part of my stomach and my mouth fell open slightly. "Hello Emily," she whispered seductively, taking small steps toward me. I couldn't get any words out, because the robe that seemed to cover her whole body had now fallen to the floor. . . . oh god. _

_I let my eyes roam from her breasts all the way down to her gorgeous, sexy legs. "H-Hi." I stuttered, my eyes still fixed onto her body. "W-Why are y-you h-ere?" _

_Her face twisted into a smirk. "I wanted to see you." Before I could even blink, both of legs were straddling my waist. "I know you've been thinking about me, Em." She whispered, her breath warm against my neck. Her hands tangled into my hair and tenderly massaged my scalp. "I know you want me. . ."_

_I bit my lip to control the moan that was on the tip of my tongue. My legs, nor my hands were corresponding as hard as I tried(well I didn't try that hard.). Her hands fell from my hair and started to trail down my neck, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. "Well, I just want you to know," She paused taking this time to push me back on the bed, "That you're always on my mind too." _

_Her lips fell onto mine and I immediately reciprocated the actions, my hands and legs still had no intention to move. Almost like from my neck down was frozen. She finished unbuttoning the rest of my shirt then, tugged it off with only a little effort. As I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, one of her hands snaked in between my legs, slowly rising with no interruptions until the hand reached its destination._

_Her lips tore away from mine and my eyes widened. "What?" She asked. _

_Instead of meeting with chocolate brown eyes, I was met with perfect sky blue eyes._

_"I thought. . . I thought you were. . . but she. . ."_

_"Wake up!" The girl yelled out. "Wake up!"_

"Emily! Wake up!" My eyes opened to reveal my oldest sister, whom I haven't seen in ages, Elizabeth Fields with a huge smirk on her face. "You were having sexy dreams, weren't you? About two different people?" She asked, and I growled deciding not to answer her question.

"How'd you get in my room?" I rolled my eyes and sat up in my bed. "And when did you get here?"

"Chill, Em, instead of the attitude," She laughed, pulling the covers off me. My breath hitched as the cool air met my barely covered legs. "If it weren't for me, you would have been jacking off in your sleep right about now." She paused. "And you're lucky mom or dad didn't walk in."

My arms crossed over my chest, "You didn't answer any of my questions." My eyes narrowing as my raven head sister, Elizabeth, walked around my room.

"I'm just visiting. . . two days, starting today." She smiled. "I'll be leaving Wednesday." She mimicked my facial expression and continued, "You didn't forget about your important day tomorrow, right?"

My eye brows furrowed then straightened again. Then all of a sudden, it donged on me and my eyes widened, "Oh god, yeah I did." I ran my fingers through my hair and released a heavy sigh. It wasn't a celebration, but it was an important day.

"Well, looks like someone doesn't care-"

"Don't say anything about that, okay?" I snapped, hopping out of my bed now face to face with my older sister. "Please don't say anything."

Elizabeth grabbed the bottom of my shirt and twisted it in her hands. My mood immediately softened as I had to laugh at her actions. "Why are you wrinkling my favorite pajama shirt?"

"You're not worried about this at all, Emilia?" She asked, ignoring my silly attempt to change the subject. The smile fell from my face immediately at Lizzie's serious facial expression. "You should, and Emilia, as much as I might act like I hate you sometimes, I still care about you. It really makes me angry that you're not taking this seriously."

"I am," I said softly. "I'm just. . . not worrying as much." I shrugged. "And stop calling me Emilia, you know I hate being called that. You know which name I prefer."

"I only call you that when I'm being serious, _Catherine_." A small smile crept onto both of our faces. "Now go get ready for the day, so you can tell me about this sexy dream you had. Was it about two people?"

"Why would you think it was about two people?" I asked, nervously. _It was about two people._

"Who were they?" She asked, knowingly with a wide smile across her face. "Are they your friends?" Her mouth gaped. "Are they _sisters_?" A chuckle escaped her lips as she noticed my gaze slipping away from her. "_Emilia Catherine Fields_!" She scolded.

"Shut up," I blushed, turning away from her and heading into the bathroom. "No more questions. Not now. Not _ever_." Was the last thing her and I said to each other until later the evening when the situation was brought up again.

**Meanwhile. **

"So Spence," Aria's smile stretched all the way to her ears(almost.). "What's up with you and Emily? Alison told Hanna and I about the moment you two _almost _had in your room."

My cheeks turned beet red and all I could do was shrug my strawny shoulders, "Nothing was going to happen. . . I don't think she would have kissed me."

"Why not?" Hanna asked, plopping down next to me on the living room couch. "Spencer you've got to stop doubting your sexiness. It'll pay off with Emily, I'm sure of it."

I chuckled, "I'm not doubting anything, Han." I paused to release of sigh that I didn't even know I was holding in and ran my fingers through my hair. I bit my lip nervously, before blurting out, "Alison and Emily were a thing."

My best friends' eyes exploded with shock and I would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. "I know," I whispered, guilt tipping through my chest.

Alison had told me not to tell Aria and Hanna about her relationships. She said that they weren't serious enough to understand(as if I were any different. . . it's probably why she didn't tell me about the beautiful brunette I met yesterday.) or Hanna would make some not-funny joke about the guy(or girl, apparently.) being older.

"How could she have not told us?" Aria's mouth opened and closed. "Well me at least. I understand not telling Hanna, but _me_."

"Hey," Hanna spoke, "I'm right freaking here, you know."

"Please don't tell her that you know about it." I chewed my bottom lip, "She'll kill me and I'm pretty sure you two do not want me dead." My mouth unconsciously formed a small smirk, "Do you?"

"Let's not talk about death in the House of HastLaurentis," Aria whined playfully. "Spence you know we wouldn't want you dead."

"I'm thinking of multiple ways I could kill you right now," Hanna smirked and Aria and I both tossed her a look of playful seriousness. "I'm talking about of laughter guys, chill out." The blonde laughed, elbowing me in the stomach. "I love you people."

"Love you too, twinny." Alison said in a sleepy tone, walking down the stairs. "Life is a shit face sometimes, don't you agree?" She dragged her body into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Spence you haven't started making breakfast? What the hell?"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Hanna whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but giggle. "See this is why you're my favorite Hastings/DiLaurentis."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at Alison's cute, morning pout face, "I wanted to wait until my favorite sister wakes up so she can make a decision, but apparently you're in a pissy mood so," I took a deep breath, standing up from the couch. "I'll just let Hanna choose since Aria is vegetarian."

Hanna clapped her hands in excitement, "Pancakes."

Alison scoffed, "Like hell we're eating that," then she let out a sigh, "Everyone be ready in twenty minutes, we're going to be gone the whole day. We'll just stop and get breakfast before we begin."

"I'm sorry," Aria let out a dry chuckle, "Begin what, Ali?"

"Yeah," Hanna added, "Please inform me too."

Shaking my head at my sister and two best friends, I smiled softly. Wow, I'll miss this when I go off to college. "Obvi we're having a girl's day out, which I'll have to bail on because I have to work."

Three groans echoed throughout the house. "I forgot about that," Hanna whined. "Why can't you guys just stay with my mom and I. There's plenty of room for the two of you."

Alison and I both let a small laugh escape our lips, "No thank you Hanna, we've been taking care of ourselves for a long time now so I think we'll be okay." I replied. "In twenty minutes, we meet back down here so I can say bye to you guys, then I'll just hang here until it's time for me to go to work."

"Are you sure?" Aria and Alison both asked in unison.

"Go easy little doves," I sang and Alison rolled her eyes at me. "I'll be fine."

**. . .**

I watched with a goofy grin on my face as Aria and Hanna ran to Aria's car to catch dibs on the front seat(they had made an agreement that Alison was being the driver for the day since she actually knew where they were going.), while Alison went over the ground rules of shopping to me, "I won't go over the four hundred dollar budget, I promise and I won't. . ."

I cut Alison off and shut my eyes tightly. "We have enough in savings for at least four months of the rent, I made sure of it, so go ahead." I smiled genuinely. "Have fun, spend as much as you would like, just don't push it."

My sister's eyes lit up with cute excitement and she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly, and I could have sworn we stayed in that position for at least three minutes before Hanna interrupted our moment,

"Any minute now, twinny." She yelled from the car(she hadn't won front seat.).

"Someone's mad because she didn't get front seat," I heard Ari's mumble while walking towards the car with Ali.

"Shut up, Ar." Hanna rolled her eyes, "The only reason you got front seat was because I let you. . . and because you're tiny."

"Whatever you say Han." Aria laughed.

I shook my head at the two girls and watched as Alison got into Aria's car, "Be good you three, I don't want anybody calling my job telling me about anything stupid you did,"

"Yes ma'am," They said unison, before Alison started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

A sigh escaped my lips and I headed back into the house. Time to get ready for work.


End file.
